robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
RoboCop 2 (cyborg)
RoboCop 2 was the product of the RoboCop 2 program. RoboCop 2 was intended to protect the people during the construction of Delta City, and rid the city of Nuke. The development was overseen by Dr. Juliette Faxx, who chose the brain of a deceased drug lord by the name of Cain, rather than one of another police officer, reasoning that the druggie would be much more controllable if the humans could lure it with narcotics. Biography First assignment RoboCop 2's first assignment was to follow Mayor Marvin Kuzak to his meeting with the mysterious individual who had stepped up to bail out the city from its colossal debt to OCP. He arrived on the back of a lorry, first disposing of the mayor's limousine and its driver, then proceeding on to the meeting proper. Apart from his armor and firepower, RoboCop 2 was also a tactical fighter, first shooting out the lights and plunging the chamber into darkness, then opening up with his arsenal, wiping out everyone in the room, until he met Angie. Upon facing Cain's former lover, RoboCop 2 was compelled to react, opening his beak-like face to reveal a monitor with a digital rendition of his face on it. Angie caressed his brutal metal exterior, but, just as it seemed as if RoboCop 2 was placated, he grew angry, wrapping a claw around Angie's face and head and viciously killing her. Hob used this moment to escape to the armored truck, but RoboCop 2's minigun pierced the armor and riddled Hob with lead, mortally wounding him. However, the mayor managed to escape by the skin of his teeth by sliding down a manhole. Battle at the Civic Centrum RoboCop learned from a dying Hob that Cain had become a cyborg, and he must stop him once and for all. The climactic battle between the two cyborgs took place at the Civic Centrum where the Old Man was giving a speech about cleaning up Old Detroit and building Delta City. The Mayor was late to attend, and grudgingly took his seat as the Old Man continued, revealing the tool with which the streets would be cleansed. The mayor sees to his abject horror that the machine was none other than murderous RoboCop 2. However, all he could do was point, eyes wide, as the Old Man displayed a large container of Nuke in his hand, saying it was the main cause of crime in Old Detroit. RoboCop 2 also noticed the nuke, and was in dire need of some, beginning to become violent, crushing the model of Delta City. Things escalated when RoboCop entered the room, carrying a compact Cobra assault cannon with him. Cain immediately opened fire, but all he could muster was the electric whine of the minigun's motor, as his were disabled via Faxx's remote control. RoboCop 2 grabbed the remote control in his huge claw-like hand, armed himself, then crushed the remote. RoboCop opened fire with the assault cannon, but the rounds ricocheted off of RoboCop 2's armored torso. After dealing some limited damage to each other, the two cyborgs found themselves atop the Civic Centrum roof, clinging onto the cladding above the huge drop to ground level. RoboCop forced them both off and they plummeted to the ground, through the tarmac, and crashed to a stop in a basement full of services. The fight resumed there, and RoboCop forced RoboCop 2's welding arm through a gas main, which exploded violently, but ineffective at stopping RoboCop 2. Back on street level, the battle intensified, and so did the body count, as neither the police, nor OCP's personal security were able to stop the monstrosity. Officer Anne Lewis manages to temporally silence him by piledriving the machine into a wall with an APC - but once again the silence lasted only seconds and soon RoboCop 2 was up and fighting again. Innocent reporters and members of the public were cut down or blown to pieces by RoboCop 2, swathes of officers catching bullets and shrapnel, before RoboCop had Lewis create a diversion by offering RoboCop 2 a canister of Nuke while RoboCop went for RoboCop 2. The plan succeeded, and whilst RoboCop 2 was basking in the pleasure of his fix, RoboCop leapt onto his back, first shooting away at the armored clasps on his torso, then tearing into it with his hands, finally tearing out the container with the cyborg's brain within. Leaping to the ground, RoboCop smashed the container and crushed the brain under his fists, ending the onslaught, and, finally, what little was left of the former drug dealer's life. Assembly and arsenal RoboCop 2's exoskeleton bore little resemblance to the almost friendly and familiar humanoid aesthetic of the original RoboCop. His body was twisted and monstrous, a beak-like slab of armor plating made up his face, and floodlights, hinges, pistons and claw-like extensions adorned his body. One of his extensions was a plasma torch used for cutting. He had a chaingun on his left arm with a retractable battling ram, and an assault cannon, similar to that used by Clarence's gang in the past, on his right shoulder. RoboCop 2 was just as hooked on Nuke as his past self and Juliette Faxx had decided that this addiction would be the perfect way to control him, after the failures of the other test subjects. Non-canon appearances ''RoboCop vs. The Terminator'' The character returns in RoboCop Versus The Terminator as the final boss of the steel mill level. It is possible that the RoboCop 2 unit was reused for another human subject of OCP's law enforcement experiments, despite the fact that this would likely cause further embarrassment for the company after the world witnessed the machine's rampage while Cain was its original host. Terminator/RoboCop At some point following the incident at the Civic Centrum and prior to the takeover of OCP by the Kanemitsu Corporation, RoboCop 2 was repaired. While investigating a steel mill during the attempts of Skynet to protect the RoboCop Program from the Human Resistance, RoboCop would encounter RoboCop 2 protecting a gang that had taken over the steel mill. RoboCop was able to defeat his adversary once again. Category:Individuals (film trilogy) Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased (film trilogy)